


The Rendezvous

by FifiandBogart



Category: The Nutcracker 3D
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Self-Insert, Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: I watched a movie recently, got a crush on a guy...Was inspired to write a thing!It's kinky, it's filthy, enjoy!





	The Rendezvous

She lay very still, listening to the muffled cheering from her place in the bed. She was a professional, and yet her heart fluttered in anticipation for the night she had planned. Adjusting her stockings absentmindedly while she waited, she let her mind wander over the events that led her to this moment. . .

When her king summoned her in private to discuss a proposition, the last thing she expected was the sexual nature of his request. He kept it short and sweet, not even giving her a chance to respond. He simply stated his interest, telling her to be in his bedchamber at her earliest convenience if she wanted the job, and was then whisked away to some other important matter he had to attend to. She stood there, breathless and speechless, watching his lean back receding around the corner. She couldn’t even remember just how long she had lusted after him, always assuming he would be forever out of reach.

Despite working with him in close quarters daily, she had never seen him show interest in a woman. If she was being truthful, his outward demeaner of delicacy and grace had had her wondering if his passions secretly lie with men. She was exhilarated to discover that this wasn’t the case after all, and she actually had the opportunity she had been desiring for so many years. After he left, his mother, the queen, came to escort her out. It was obvious from her gloating expression that she knew what had transpired between them. When they arrived back at her room, the queen brought her lips close to her ear and whispered: “Just so you know… he likes to be spanked.” Without another word, she winked and left her alone.  


Back at the present, her impatience was starting to make her squirm, so she decided to let her imagination fill with his face. Despite being dainty on the outside, his madness and power was obvious to anyone he came in contact with. He was a tyrant, an absolute menace, and she loved every minute of it. The way it thrilled him to punish any opposition he met with was unmistakable. To look into his eyes, full of fire and darkness, was to see utter insanity. Why, just last week, he was so overjoyed to discover a plot against him, that he broke into an impromptu song and dance number. His slim figure and flexible body had her aching painfully on countless occasions. And tonight, she would finally have him. He didn't even have to be in the same room to have a dangerous effect on her, and when she came back to reality, a wet patch of arousal had already formed on her panties.

She had picked out her most requested outfit for the occasion and she had to admit, she looked like the brutal dominatrix that she was. Just as she was about to look at the clock for the hundredth time that evening, she heard his echoing steps approaching from the corridor. When the door clicked open and he sauntered inside, she was immediately warmed by his presence. As soon as he saw her, his pace slowed gradually until he stopped walking altogether.  


She got up from the bed and they stood in silence for a few seconds, appraising each other with appreciation. He was clad in her favorite of his outfits: A sleek, long-sleeved black shirt made of satin which had a collar that wrapped around his throat, and leather pants so tight she could see the exact shape of his thighs. Putting that together with black shoes so shiny you could see your reflection in them, he looked just like he did in the dozens of times she dreamt of him. In her case, she adorned a black leather corset with a lining of silver to match her king’s silver hair, lacey fishnet stockings, and red knee-high boots that were enough to make even the most prudish man drool. He clasped his hands behind him nervously before addressing her.

”When you didn’t come after 4 days of our last… rendezvous, I assumed you had decided to… decline.”

“Of course not, my king, I would never want to cause you to wait, but I already had previous engagements lined up that I simply had to attend to. But now, since you’ve been so patient the last few days, you’ve finally earned your turn.” she said seductively, looking him up and down his gloriously smooth torso and beyond.

He cleared his throat and looked down meekly, completely altered from any attitude she had seen him display before. There was something different in the way his eyes gently fluttered from side to side, avoiding her direct eye contact. It seemed to her that he was, at least in the bedroom, radiating with natural sub energy. She bit her lip at seeing him so powerless, almost as if he was… pleasantly afraid. He must have heard about her methods of satisfying the right customer, otherwise he wouldn’t be shivering in such exquisite anticipation. It was delicious. To have the knowledge that she was making him feel the way he probably made thousands of others feel every day… It was intoxicating, and she never wanted to give away the control that was coursing through her.

“Here’s what is going to happen, my king,” she began as she slowly made her way toward him, softly as the summer breeze.

She slipped behind him, caressing his hips as she went. He seemed to understand that he should keep still, but his body betrayed his brain. There was an uncontrollable tremble from his head to his toes and a barely audible whimpering sigh escaped his shaking lips. She was impressed at his good behavior thus far and gently placed her hands on his small shoulders, kissing the back of his neck lovingly.

“In this session, you are going to experience pain. Probably more than you’ve ever experienced, with respect, my lord.”

He nodded as she made her way back around him, facing him head on.

“I need you to willingly give up your freedom for tonight, so I can give you pleasure beyond anything in your wildest dreams. You will be bound, choked, and struck, among other overwhelming sensations. No stopping, no mercy, just letting yourself past what you thought were your limits. You are given only one chance to use a safe-word, but I highly recommend you don’t so to properly experience it all. Only if you agree to these terms will I touch you.”

He was still looking at the ground, so she gripped his chin with her thumb and forefinger and lifted, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

“Nod if you understand.”

He complied, and already she could see a bulge growing through his pants. She smirked.

“Nod if you consent to everything previously stated.”

His lips parted slightly, his breathing grew heavy, and he was practically swaying with arousal. He nodded a second time. As soon as he finished giving himself over, she let her hand fly fast, slapping him hard on his left cheek. His head whipped to the side, a sharp yelp resulting from his surprise. He slowly turned back toward her, his eyes burning with lust, but he stayed quiet. Her gaze wandered as she circled him, clicking her tongue as she observed his posture. Coming behind him again, she pinched his ass without warning, causing another small moan.

“First things first… Time to get rid of this…” she slid her arms under his and took hold of the front of his shirt.

In one swift move, she ripped it open and had it off him in an instant, exposing his hairless chest. Throwing the discarded shirt out of the way, she ran her nails down his back, leaving reddening marks in their wake. Sucking in air sharply through his grit teeth, his head went limp as he took in this new sensation. She moved his hair away from his ear and whispered closely.

“It’s time to lose the rest now, whore.”

At her words, she put both her hands on his belt buckle and masterfully got it undone in seconds. With a loud whipping sound, she yanked the belt through every loop in one smooth motion. She moved to his front once again and slipped two fingers through a belt loop on each side. She started rocking her hips from side to side, teasingly slowly. She began to bend her knees as she did, pulling his pants down over his legs as she went lower. She wasn’t terribly surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing anything under his tight pants, but she couldn’t resist making him squirm a bit over it.

“Going the route of commando are we, sir? Well, well… You’re dirtier than I thought… What would your court say if they knew?”

A low growl rumbled in his throat and that just wouldn’t do. She pulled a small riding crop out of her boot and snapped it firmly on his bare ass as punishment.

“No growling at anyone here, pet. Time for you to learn a little lesson about manners. As naughty as it is, having no underwear actually makes things easier for what’s next.”

She put the crop back in her boot and left him standing there, completely nude expect for his shoes and the pants still crumpled around his ankles. Making sure to watch his face closely as she lifted a hefty bag that was sitting beside the bed, she was rewarded with the reaction she was looking for. His tongue darted out to moisten his dry mouth and his eyes lit up like lightning. His hands also started twitching with pent up energy and her heart swelled. They had such a long way to go and already he was ready for the main event. After putting the bag down on top of 1 of the 2 small tables she set up ahead of time, she unzipped the top leisurely, dragging out the sound to fill the otherwise silent room. The first thing she pulled out was a hot pink thong, specially made to be worn comfortably by men, even at maximum cock hardness. Along with the tiny panties came a remote that she set down on the other table. His eyes were following her every movement until he saw the remote, and it held his attention warily. He couldn’t seem to look away, excited curiosity dancing over his features, so she snapped her fingers to bring his focus back to her.

“We’ll get to that shortly. First we need to get you stripped good and proper.”

She came back to him, dropping to the floor to deal with his footwear. She gripped each angle securely in succession and raised his feet so she could fluidly remove both his shoes and socks. As soon as he was barefoot, she ordered him to step out of his pants, leaving him undeniably vulnerable at last. By now, his incredible prick was heavy with horniness and she couldn’t stop herself from touching it. Cupping his balls with one hand, she held his shaft in her other palm and squeezed lightly, invoking another squeaking moan from her plaything.

“Mmmm, so receptive you are… How lucky I am to have found such a prize.”

She straightened, returning to her full height and picked up the thong from the table.

“I’m going to need you to put these on,” she purred, stuffing it into his hand.

He acted instantly, stumbling as he enthusiastically tried to fit his legs through the small holes. She watched with delight until he was finished, and then gave herself a few seconds to take in the beautiful picture before her. 

“Now, you see, this is a very unique toy that I had commissioned for you and you alone. I knew I had to create something extraordinary after you asked for me, so I thought up something that no one else in the kingdom has ever seen.”  
She paused, picking up the remote and running her fingers lightly over the buttons.

“The really special part about it is the string. I had it installed with a vibration system that has multiple pattern styles so we can experiment with what gets the best reaction out of you. This is the first time I’m testing this, so I’m looking forward to experiencing everything together.”

She knew she was drawing this out, but she wanted to frustrate him by making him wait. There was something so intoxicating about getting her men to the point of begging, but she had all night for that, so she decided to get to the good stuff. She returned to her bag and started pulling out the rest of her toys: Handcuffs, a nine-tail flogger, a blindfold, nipple clamps, a bottle of heating massage oil, a ball-gag, a collar, one long peacock feather, and a cock crown specifically made to stop orgasm were all laid neatly on the table side by side. She took notice of his hands, clenched into fists at his side. His sharp, pointed nails dug into his skin aggressively and she could see a single drop of blood fall to the floor.

“Ah, ah, ah!” she reprimanded sternly, “the only one who gets to inflict pain on you is me. Loosen those hands. Now.”

He hesitated a split second too long and that was enough for her to give him another punishment. Striding confidently toward him, she grabbed his throat with a fierce grip, bringing his face closer to hers. With their eyes locked passionately, she reached around to pinch his ass hard, and he struggled to gasp. She let go and went back to the table to pick up the nipple clamps, coming back towards him threateningly. His eyes shot to the tool and filled with real panic as she advanced. He took a step backward instinctively and immediately regretted his actions, lowering his head with shame. She blinked with surprise.

“Answer me, sir. Have you… EVER been dominated with tools like these?” she said gently, the itch of a smile brushing at the side of her mouth.

He closed his eyes, gulping noisily before he answered.

“N-No…” he breathed the word out, a persistent tremor still making its way up and down his barely covered body.

Chuckling low, she went to the head of the bed, draping the clamps on the headboard carefully, right above the pillow.

“From that little stunt you just pulled, I can only imagine how sensitive that sexy little chest of yours is, so we’ll save this for later. I have just the thing to get your skin warmed and ready in the meantime.”

Her heels clicked on the metal floor as she collected a few toys on her way back to him. In her hands were the collar, one of the pairs of cuffs, the ball-gag and the nine-tail flogger. She ordered him to put his arms behind his back so she could clip the metal rings on his wrists, locking them only a tad too tight. Next, she ran her nails over his throat before wrapping the collar around it, which caused him to shudder involuntarily. Stroking his cheek with more tenderness than she intended, she looked into his eyes deeply one more time before sliding on the blindfold. A contented sigh eased out through his teeth as darkness settled on him. He opened his lips to lick them once more and this time she was ready. She plunged her mouth towards him and captured his tongue in between her teeth. He kept very still, not daring to disobey again, and she took advantage by sucking greedily on it. After thoroughly exploring the inside of his mouth, she moaned into the contact. Once she was satisfied, she licked from his top lip to the tip of his nose, finishing with a kiss.

“You’re going to need this unless you want the entire castle to hear your suffering.”

The final touch was the gag, so she fitted it snugly over his head and pried open his jaw with her fingers. She slid the rubber ball smoothly past his teeth and the ensemble was a masterpiece. She took 2 steps backward to admire her work, and suddenly, he wasn’t the only one aching with want. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she must stick to the plan and not go jumping his bones just yet.

“On your knees, bitch boy,” she barked, snapping the flogger against the table for emphasis.

The abrupt bang caused a slight flinch from the royal, and he fell to his knees hastily. He winced upon landing, perhaps dropping a bit too eagerly. Going out of her way to make every single step agonizingly deliberate, the tap of her heels was all he could hear. She dragged the leather strips of the nine-tail over each of his pecs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She marveled at how flawless his skin was, his legs and chest completely hairless. He was clearly a fan of waxing and she was extremely excited to oil him up later. With the flogger poised ready in her hand, she aimed for his chest and gave him the first of his many whips that night. A strangled cry erupted from behind the gag, spurring her on. She started light and slow, increasing her force with each time she connected with his flesh. His chest, thighs, and navel were pummeled with strikes, a breathless moan at the end of each one. His pitch grew in volume as his skin inflamed, the marks becoming swollen and red. Wanting to spice it up, she pressed the first button on the remote. The string, designed to press firmly against the wearer’s asshole, activated at once.

His head drooped forward at the unexpected pleasure, his chest still smarting from the pain of before. Not giving him much of a break, she ran her fingers through his velvety hair, grabbing a chunk and pulling hard. With the tools she dressed him with stifling any words he may have wanted to say, all he could do was whimper pathetically. She decided to test just how much his nipples could take. Keeping hold of his hair, she gave an experimental flick directly on his right nipple. His body bucked at once, a high whine releasing from his throat. It wasn’t often that her clients had such an intense weak spot, and she intended to exploit it to the fullest extent. With his arms still secured behind him and the panties working their magic, it was the perfect opportunity to give his Achilles heel some special treatment.

Pulling up a chair to maximize her comfort while he stayed put where he knelt, she began. She had been dying to taste his warm skin for ages, and wasted no time swirling her tongue between both his fragile nubbins. Incorporating her fingers, she prodded and teased relentlessly. He jolted with every twist and pinch and rub she administered. She giggled as she played, having more fun torturing him than any other customer she had ever satisfied. She felt them grow stiffer under her expert technique, and it wasn’t long before his moans joined with his movements as his body was abused to perfection. She stopped the panties with the same button as before and pushed her knee into his crotch, grinding his hardness.

“Seems to me that you’re squirming a bit too much, Doll. What can we do about that?”

She hauled him to his feet by his collar and dragged him to the bed. Bending him over the side, she pushed his face into the mattress, exposing his derriere to the ceiling. It was so tight and toned, her hand moved on its own accord, planting a hefty slap. He gurgled into the sheets, too helpless to do anything but take it.

“Aw… You like that, do you, little cunt? Plenty more where that came from.”

She went to work, using her full strength to spank him until his cheeks were gloriously pink, a visible hand print on both sides. The two of them were breathing heavily now, so she decided to change tactics. She removed the crop from her boot again, picking up the bottle of oil as she did so. Pouring a generous amount into her cupped palm, she began to rub it all over his backside and down his smooth legs. He relaxed at once, reveling in the soothing caress. After covering every inch that she wanted, she paused. It made her giddy to watch him silently twitching with unbearable anticipation for what was to come next.

With the first sharp blow of the crop, his back arched and he tried to yell. Pressing her hand on his back, she shoved him down to keep him still while she continued. With a much more effective toy, it wasn’t long before she drew blood. Stopping for a beat, she went around to relieve him of the gag, thinking it was a good time to hear his feeble begs. Not quite the right time for the blindfold to be taken off, she made sure to adjust it back to where it sat before he wiggled it out of place. His lips, drenched in tears and saliva, caught her attention and she kissed him hungrily. Once her lips got tingly from the make-out, she took the crop to his ass again, harder this time, and his hysteric scream rang out loud and clear. Over and over again, the crop cracked down upon him. Allowing him to express what he was feeling, she didn’t attempt to quiet him as quick, bursting shrieks filled the room. Only when he was thoroughly wounded did she cease her thwacks.

“Oh god… oh god…” he managed hoarsely, letting the stinging numbness cool.

Giving him a few seconds to catch his breath, she pondered which button to choose next. The first one she picked earlier was a constant, un-breaking vibration. She still had two more to test and debated which one would better suit this scenario. The second choice, in which the vibration was continually starting and stopping every second seemed to be the winning choice. The third option, a slow build of intensity, made the most sense to save for the end. Grinning maliciously, she clicked button number two. Having been reduced to another moaning mess, the king struggled against his bonds as the pleasure brought him to the brink of orgasm. Figuring this would happen, she turned him onto his back, eyes widening at the full size of his cock. His pre-cum was seeping through the front of the thong, so she moved the fabric to the side and slipped on the cock-crown.

“Fitting, no?” she smirked. “This will ensure you don’t cum before I say.” 

He sputtered a bit, but wisely didn’t try to argue. Unlocking the cuffs from his wrists, she re-positioned his arms above his head, locking each one to the headboard. With another pair of cuffs, she took one of his ankles and attached it to the foot of the bed. When she was done, he had been put in a spread-eagle pose, with only one leg left free. Running her hands up and down his limbs, she couldn’t believe how soft they were. Lifting his unclasped leg suddenly, he gasped as she raised it above his head.

“Oh, don’t give me that. I’ve seen you dance, I know you can do this,” she grinned darkly as she cuffed his ankle to the headboard right next to his wrists.

After rendering him totally immobile, she straddled him and finally tossed the blindfold to the floor. One of her favorite things about this gig was her ability to force people to put their vulnerable features on display. She wanted to actually witness what she was doing to him. Gripping under his chin, she tilted his head back so that he was staring directly at where she hung the clamps from earlier. His body language shifted in a flash, all his muscles tensing underneath her.

“Now, now… I’ve given you more than enough time to prepare…” she cooed, using the sweetest voice she could muster as she reached for her toy.

He bit his lip hard to stop it from quivering as she brought the prickly metal ends towards his nipples, attaching them without hesitation.

Nothing could have prepared him for the irresistible agony he was suddenly drowning in.

His mouth opened as wide as it would go, frozen in a silent scream. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought to absorb the pain and his head rocked back and forth.

“Good boy, good boy,” she hummed, quickly picking up the peacock feather.

Starting at his balls, she wisped the tickly object all across his hips and upper body until landing on his trapped nipples. As she fluttered it over them in a circular motion, she activated the third and final button the panties had to offer.  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his brain battled to comprehend the three conflicting sensations.

“You look adorable like this, my dirty king.” She looked down upon him, his face flushed and wet with sweat. The sweet expression on his face was a mix of bashfulness because he liked it so much, and complete and total mindless ecstasy.  
She tugged the front fabric of his thong for the second and final time, unwrapping his massive boner. Tears sprang to his eyes as she leaned down and began to nibble and flick her tongue in and around his slit. He nearly couldn’t bear the different nerves sending a million clashing signals to his brain. He lay there, babbling incoherently, as his entire being went through unimaginable intensity.

“Oh please… Oh yes… Oh please…” he whined gently and that was all she could understand as he grew delirious.

Pouring even more oil all over his abs, the heat added yet another layer of enjoyment. To REALLY drive him crazy, she engulfed the head of his dick into her humid mouth, making sure to suck in a way that kept the cock-crown from coming off. He was already dripping with enough pre-cum to give her an adequate sample of what she was about to consume in full. After 5 long minutes of non-stop oral, she figured he’d had enough by now. Removing the cock-crown, she wasted no time taking his full length in her mouth as far as it would go. Bobbing up and down, she blew him to orgasm in seconds. He came so hard, his throat became raw from his screams. He thrust his pelvis as violently as he could, which wasn’t much due to all his bondage. His climax went on and on, filling her taste buds with his sweet cum. His favorite daily snack of walnuts was evident in his flavor. She moaned along with him as his nutty cream trickled down her throat.

When he was completely emptied, all he was able to do was stare up at the ceiling, unblinking. She had no doubt that he was seeing stars, so she gingerly removed all of his bindings to let him come back down to Earth at his own pace. His chest rose and fell deeply so she left him for only a moment while she went to the bathroom to dampen a cloth. Returning to the bed, her eyes roamed over him, his body utterly spent. She propped herself up on her elbow as she lay beside him, calmly wiping his forehead and matted hair with the cold cloth. Too exhausted to even move, he accepted her comforting touch with a small sigh of contentment. He tried to speak, but he only managed a weak croak. She hushed him by putting her finger over his lips.

“Shhh shh shh… It’s okay. There will be time for talk later,” she whispered, “just take it easy for awhile.”

He closed his eyes and was almost instantly in a deep sleep. She left him to his rest, tiptoeing around to pack her toys back into the bag. She left a healing balm on his night-side table, knowing he would be grateful to have something for his sore ass in the morning. Giving him one last longing gaze, she snuck out, closing the door without a sound. Arriving back at her own room, she had no more energy to even change. Falling into her bed with a shrug, still clad in lingerie, she was soon asleep as well.

The next day, she made her way to the throne room with an extra skip in her step. Last night was unforgettable for her and she was exhilarated to see how it would affect their professional relationship. Reaching her destination, all the guards had already lined up in their rightful places, but her king was no where in sight. Settling in her designated spot next to the throne, she stood patiently. She scanned the subjects in front of her, occasionally giving them a suggestive wave or a flirty wink. She was quite accustomed to their unabashed staring and wore her shirt unbuttoned a fraction lower than dress code rather often just to excite them. Most, if not all, of the castle staff had found themselves beneath her at least once since she became the kingdom dom, and it was so much fun to misbehave in front of her other lovers. Looking down at her clipboard, she flipped through her notes, reviewing the events of the day while they waited. After what felt like an eternity, the huge stone doors opened to reveal him entering at last. Her breath caught in her throat when they made eye contact and she smugly noted a blush creeping over his face. He faltered just long enough for it to be noticeable, and everyone turned to look at him straight on.

The guards took note of his hesitation, red face and slight limp and they all exchanged knowing glances. An amused murmur rippled through the crowd at his expense and she bit her lip to keep from smiling, admiring his humiliation. He waved his arm to tell them off and commanded the opening case be brought to him. His authority was not to be ignored during the day, and everyone snapped into action at his demands, putting things back on track. He climbed the few steps to his seating area, acknowledging her with a slight nod. She smiled back at him and bowed her head before announcing the first visitor. The morning rolled on slowly with nothing too eventful taking place. During a particularly dull meeting, he lowered his voice so only she would be able to hear him and addressed her without turning his head.

“How would you like to move in?”

She furrowed her brow, positive that she had misheard him. Making sure to be discreet, she acted normal as well, keeping her attention straight ahead. His timing turned out to be bad luck as the court had reached the time for him to give his verdict. After he concluded his ruling, he took the time in between cases to try again.

“I would be honored if you were to consider it. If you wish it, I’d like to become your permanent sub.”

Her eyebrows shot up and her heart beat wildly. She had hoped that he would request her again in the future, but she didn’t think he would be so needy to want it again so soon. She loved it. What a naughty thing. She didn’t answer right away, enjoying the fact the she was making him sweat.

“Of course, I’m not suggesting you should cater to no one but me if you choose to take others, but if you lived in the castle, you could have better access to… well… me.”

It took all her willpower not to grab his hair and tug ferociously right in the middle of everyone. She wanted to cover him in hickeys. She breathed in through her nose, new games to try already being conjured up in her head.

“Yes, my king. As his majesty commands.”


End file.
